Papering Over The Cracks
by TwistOfFaith-X
Summary: Bam was crying, Bam never cried... A stunt gone wrong leaves Bam in tears, Dunn confused, and Johnny trying his hardest to pick up the pieces and paper over the cracks. Slash! Hurt/Comfort! Crying Bam!


**Okay, this is the first ever Viva La Bam/Jackass fanfiction I've ever written, so hopefully I've got the guys right. Concrit and reviews welcome, but no flames please. Warning in advance this is slash, Bam/Dunn if you must know. So... on with the story, and, enjoy. =D **

**~x~**

Bam was crying, Bam never cried. Ryan and Johnny were both frozen with shock, cameras still rolling as the crew looked on, almost in horror as the skater rolled into a ball, shoulders shaking as the mere effort of moving his legs sent waves of pain crashing through his body. It shouldn't hurt this much, the experts had said it wouldn't hurt this bad, why did it hurt this bad?

Ryan crouched down beside his friend, trying to roll the younger man onto his back without hurting him further. He had never seen Bam in this much of a state, not in a long time, and he knew there was no way that Bam would let him show the comfort that he had done back then.

"Bam Bam. You 'kay?" Lowering his head to his best friend's ear, Ryan whispered, taking care to let no one over hear his words. "You gotta lemme know if you're hurtin' babe. Gotta let the medics getta look at ya."

Slowly, very slowly, Bam managed a nod, uncurling his legs slowly, a wince of pain shuddering through his lithe body as he lifted his head. "Hurts Dunney... hurts real bad."

"Okay. Take it easy for me. Just stay there." Dunn looked up, deliberately avoiding the confusion that flickered across Knoxville's face as he screamed for a medic. Bam never needed a medic, actually, scratch that, he never _wanted _a medic, no matter how badly he needed one.

"Bam, man, you okay? It didn't hurt that much." Johnny forced a laugh, crouching down beside Ryan, looking at their friend lying out on the cold floor. The pin pricks of blood that were seeping through the younger man's shirt caused the chief mischief maker to visibly blanch, taking a moment to regain his senses. "Drama queen."

"Don't care. Fuckin' hurts." Bam grumbled, flinching sharply as the medics lifted the bottom of his shirt, the sharp tug yanking the material away from the bleeding wounds. The shaking that had slowly subsided, suddenly took hold again as the wounds were cleaned. This was too much, too close, too many people here, watching, he didn't like being seen like this. "Make them go. Don't wan' them here."

Knoxville nodded gently, leaving Bam's side to usher the rest of the cast and crew from the room, reluctantly closing the door on Bam, Dunn and the medics as they worked. This in itself scared Johnny, Bam revelled in the attention of the cameras, and the cat calls and jeers of the cast when he was hurt, what was so different this time around? Why the sudden need for privacy?

"Hurts Dunn, really freakin' hurts." Ryan caressed his friend's hair, smoothing out the wild kinks and curls. He hated seeing his friend in this state, it was the snake bite all over again, only this time...

"Ryan, we gotta get him to a hospital." The blonde suddenly snapped to attention at the medics words. Hospital? Why? What was wrong? "One of the ball bearings had pierced the skin and embedded itself in Bam's abdomen."

"But... it was supposed to be safe! This wasn't supposed to happen." Johnny appeared behind the medics, cell phone in hand as they prepared to move Bam onto a stretcher and into the ambulance that was always on stand by. "Ape and Phil are on their way here, I'll ride with them to the hospital if you wanna go with him Dunn?"

"I wanna go on my own." Bam mumbled up at them, body still tensed with pain as the medics lifted the stretcher between them.

"That's stupid Bam, lemme come with you." Ryan took a step back, away from his prone friend as the medics begun to move him away, but trailed behind them, almost pleading with his best friend to see sense and let him go with him."You can't do this alone."

"I gotta. Just... I dunno... wait for Ape and Phil. Ape's gunna freak about this. 'Kay?" In truth Bam wasn't quite sure what he had just asked his friends to do, but there was bound to be a question buried in there somewhere.

"Time to go Bam. Anyone coming with?" The medic looked between Bam, Dunn and Knoxville expectantly, nodding to himself as Johnny caved and clambered in beside his co-star. "Let's get this show on the road."

The doors slammed shut before any more could be said, and Johnny leant back in his seat, resting a comforting hand on Bam's leg. "Why didn't ya want Dunn here?"

"Didn't want anyone here. Can manage on my own." Bam scowled for a while, before the pain caused his expression to fold into a sullen pout. "'M not a baby."

"Then why didn't you let Dunn come with you? It hurts him y'know? When you push him away like that?" Knoxville watched his friend carefully, of course he knew there had once been something more than friendship between his two co stars, and Hell, he knew Dunn still felt that something now, even if Bam denied he did. "He told me, what happened between the two of ya."

**~x~**


End file.
